A passenger-seat airbag apparatus is installed in an instrument panel, and an airbag thereof is inflated and deployed in case of an emergency, thereby restraining a passenger in a passenger seat.
In Patent Literature (PTL) 1, a passenger-seat airbag apparatus is disclosed in which a passenger in a passenger seat who is positioned in proximity to an instrument panel is taken into consideration. According to PTL 1, an airbag includes a first bag provided on an instrument-panel side and a second bag provided on a passenger side. When the airbag is inflated before the passenger positioned in proximity to the instrument panel, a gap is produced between the first bag and the second bag. The gap releases gas to the outside of the airbag.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Publication 2007-210500 A
According to PTL 1, since the airbag is formed by partially bonding the first bag and the second bag to each other with adhesive, it time-consuming to manufacture the airbag. Furthermore, since the gap between the first and second bags is produced not over the entire circumference between the first and second bags, it is not easy to increase an amount of gas to be released through the gap when the passenger in proximity to the instrument panel is restrained.